The purpose of this study is to compare the safety and efficacy of dapsone and atovaquone in the prevention of PCP in HIV infected patients who are at high risk for PCP and who are intolerant of TMP/SMX. This study will also compare the incidence of toxoplasmosis in the two treatment groups.